lunar_adventuresfandomcom-20200213-history
Lunar adventures of A Charlie Brown Christmas Transcript
( we see The paramount Logo as the stars Go on The Mountain, we Fade To Black, then fades to see the Camera Turning sideways and sees The Kids Ice skating,we cut to Charlie Brown , Linus and His friends are ready To Ice skate They Walked until they stopped at the Wall ) Charlie Brown: 'I think there must be something wrong with me, Linus. Christmas is coming, but I'm not happy. ( Then They Continued To Walk ) '''Charlie Brown:'I just don't understand Christmas, I guess.I like getting presents and sending Christmas cards.and decorating trees and all that,but I'm still not happy.I always end up feeling depressed. 'Linus: '''Charlie Brown, you're the only person I know who can take a wonderful season like Christmas and turn it into a problem.Maybe Lucy's right.Of all the Charlie Browns in the world,you're the Charlie Browniest. ( After Ice skating Charlie brown Is his window , He gets His Jacket and Hat On,He Goes to The mailbox and Opens ) '''Charlie Brown: 'ECHOES Hello in there. ( He stands There Angry ) Rats. Nobody sent me a Christmas card today.I almost wish there weren't a holiday season.I know nobody likes me.Why do we have to have a holiday season to emphasize it? ( He walks to violet ) '''Charlie Brown: '''thanks for the Christmas card you sent me, Violet. '''Violet: '''I didn't send you a Christmas card,Charlie Brown. ( She walks Away ) '''Charlie Brown: '''Don't you know sarcasm when you hear it? ( he walks to Pigpen Making a snowman ) Pigpen,you're the only person I know in a snowstorm. ( He contines To walk to snoopys Dog House ) '''Patty: Try to catch snowflakes ( eats One On her tounge ) It's fun. 'Linus: '''Mm. Needs sugar. ( after he eats one ) '''Lucy: '''It's too early. I never Eat December flakes i always wait until January '''Linus:'They sure look ripe to me. ( as all of the kids were trying to knock a Can off a fence as Linus uses his blanket and with a noise the Can fell off the fence. ) Lucy: You think you're so smart with that blanket. What are you going to do with it when you grow up? Linus: Maybe I'll make it into a sport coat. ( Lucy looks dismayed ) ( as Charlie Brown walks past the kids to Lucy’s psychotic booth ) Schroder: (to Lucy) I think you have a customer. ( Lucy runs off to her booth as she whips off the snow and sat down ) Lucy: May I help you? Charlie: I'm in bad shape Lucy: Wait a minute. Before we begin, I request that you pay in advance. Five cents, please. Brown drops a nickel on the can Lucy: Boy, what a sound! How I love the sound of clinking money! That beautiful sound of cold hard cash! Nickels, nickels, nickels! That beautiful sound of clinking nickels! ( she puts the Can on her booth ) Lucy: now what seems to be your trouble? Charlie: I know I should be happy during Christmas, but I can’t seem to manage it. Lucy: Well, as they say on TV, “the mere fact that you realize you need help indicates that you are not too far gone.” I think we better pinpoint your fears. If we can find out what you’re afraid of, we can label it. Lucy: Are you afraid of responsibility? If you are, then you have hypengyophobia. Charlie : I don't think that's quite it. Lucy : How about cats? If you're afraid of cats, you have ailurophasia. Charlie : Well, sort of, but I'm not sure. Lucy Van Pelt: Are you afraid of staircases? If you are, then you have climacaphobia. Maybe you have thalassophobia. This is fear of the ocean, or gephyrobia, which is the fear of crossing bridges. Or maybe you have pantophobia. Do you think you have pantophobia? Charlie : What's pantophobia? Lucy : The fear of everything. Charlie : ( yells ) THAT'S IT! ( everyone looks on in surprised ) goes flying out into a field of snow Charlie: Actually, Lucy, my trouble is Christmas. I just don't understand it. Instead of feeling happy, I feel sort of let down. Lucy : You need involvement. You'll need to get involved in some real Christmas project. How would you like to be the director of our Christmas play? Charlie Brown: up excitedly Me? You want *me* to be the director of the Christmas play? Lucy: Sure Charlie Brown, we need a director. We’ve got a Shepard, a musician, animals, everyone we need. We’ve even got a Christmas Queen. Charlie: i don’t know anything about directing a Christmas play Lucy: it’s easy Charlie . Lucy: And I know how you feel about all this Christmas business, getting depressed and all that. ( as snoopy walks by ) It happens to me every year. I never get what I really want. I always get a lot of stupid toys or a bicycle or clothes or something like that. Charlie Brown: What is it you want? Lucy Van Pelt: Real estate. ( Snoopy enters, hauling a large brown box overflowing with colorful holiday lights, etc. Charlie follows Snoopy to his house while Snoopy creates a large roof display.) Everyone:What’s going on here? ( Snoopy grins, hands Charlie a flyer ) Charlie and everyone: FIND THE TRUE MEANING OF CHRISTMAS. WIN MONEY, MONEY, MONEY! SPECTACULAR! SUPER-COLOSSAL! NEIGHBORHOOD CHRISTMAS LIGHTS AND DISPLAY CONTEST. Charlie: lights and display content? Oh, no! Charlie: my own dog has gone commercial,OH! ( he exclaims and heads to the auditorium) Sally: I've been looking for you, big brother. Will you please write a letter to Santa Claus for me? Charlie Brown: Well, I don't have much time. I'm supposed to get down to the school auditorium to direct a Christmas play. Sally: a clipboard and pen to Charlie Brown You write it and I'll tell you what I want to say. Charlie: Okay, shoot. Sally: I have been extra good this year, so I have a long list of presents that I want. Charlie: (sighs) Oh, brother. Sally: Please note the size and color of each item, and send as many as possible. If it seems too complicated, make it easy on yourself: just send money. How ‘bout tens and twenties? Charlie : ( shocked ) TENS and Twenties!! Oh, even my baby sister! ( he runs off ) Sally: All I want is what I... I have coming to me. All I want is my fair share. ( we cut to the auditorium where the kids are dancing) LUCY: Alright, quiet everybody! Our director will be here any minute and will start rehearsing. VIOLET: Director? What director? LUCY: Charlie Brown. PATTI: Oh no. We’re doomed! FRIEDA: This is going to be the worst Christmas play ever. Lucy: here he comes